Schezuan Sauce Conspiracy
by gwanko vera
Summary: Do you want know know Why Rick was so adament about getting the Schezuan Sauce back into Mc Donalds?


The news blared in the background. "The riots have consumed towns all across the country." A scene of violence and fire appeared on the screen, centered on the melting golden arches. The flames were licking up the pole, while the sound of chanting echoed in the background "Szechuan Sauce, we want our Szechuan Sauce." One of the room's walls was bathed in a slight green light as a green portal appeared and out stepped a taller old man with silvery blue hair in a white lab coat and a pale blue undershirt and his shorter companion who had brown hair and was wearing a Yellow shirt.

"Wha What are we we doing here Rick?" the short companion asked nervously as the portal behind them closed up. Leaving them in a brightly light brick room, ahead of them one man stood behind a counter.

"We're Goi.. gurg..going to see the king Morty." The old man in the labcoat said, as the teenager behind the counter, wearing a black polo shirt with a two yellow half circles underscored by a curved blue line and in the center yellow half circles in bright red lettering were the words Burger King waved them over.

"Welcome to Burger King,.." He said as the two approached

"guggrgb.. Where you can have it your way, yea.. agghhgg..aeh we know. Listen, we are here to see the King." Rick said interrupting the young man.

"Rick, why are we going to see a fa.. fast food chain mascot?" Morty asked. "Why couldn't you go alone."

Rick turned to Morty, And leaned down, "Just cause Jerry is ba..aghugh..ack doesn't mean anything. I Go..guaghh…ot Jerry a…ghaghg…a job"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the King will see you now." The teenager behind the counter said. He turned and pulled off his hat as the double doors set right next to the opened and trumpets started blaring over the loud speakers.

"Come ughhgh on Morty" Rick said turning on him and strolling through the double doors onto the red carpet. Morty followed just slightly behind Rick. Up ahead on the dais was a throne and next to that throne was the back side of young red headed pigtailed woman, kneeling on an embroidered red pillow. The platform the thrown was on was backwards, though it looked like the throne might be able to turn.

Rick spin to the left suddenly raising his right arm. The arm started breaking apart creating a small blaster, pointing it directly at the King. He was a tall man wearing his customary crown his hands lifted holding a small tray with a metal dome in the center. His pointed beard helped to make his face look a little bit like a triangle, with his Crown showing his Fast food Empire's logo. His Red and white robes flowed forward as he stopped suddenly. He lifted one hand slowly and raised the platter showing a burger king chicken nuggets and a single dipping sauce from one of his competing empires, the rare McDonald Szechuan sauce. Then the king rang a bell that had been sitting alongside the food on the tray. The uniformed teenager from the front entered obediently and took the tray from the king. The King then walked back to his throne. As he approached the dais the throne was on spun. He then sat down on the throne and looked at rick expectantly.

"Al…aggua…l Hail the ki...aigha…ng " Rick said as he reached over to the tray and picked up one of the nuggets and opened the sauce before dipping it in the sauce then handing one to Morty before repeating the process with a second chicken nugget. Shortly after Rick took a bite, he then proceeded to spit it out. "Ghh.. That was as nasty as I reme..gulbur..mbered it." Next to Rick, Morty was holding his hands over his mouth.

The throne finished its turn and the king reached down with one hand next to his throne, waiting expectantly. He did not wait long for Wendy, who was dressed in the slave Leah's outfit tilted her head and put the top of it in the king's hand. The king proceeded to scratch the head a couple times before turning his attention back on rick and Morty.

"A…ghgsgh…s you can see my end of the deal was done, McDonalds is done for now." Rick said before looking down at Wendy he could see she was looking up to the king lovingly.

"Rick, Rick, th..th..this is bring back bad memories. Rick, we we need to get out of here." Morty said after spitting out his chicken tenders dipped in the Szechuan sauce. The teenager exited through the double doors with the platter.

"I see that you have used it correctly" Rick said looking back up at man on the throne who continued to sit there silently. Glancing slightly to his side, "Un..ghuah..like someone else I know."

"It wa..asn't my fault you cronenberged the wh..hole world." Morty said defensively.

Ignoring Morty Rick walked up to the start of the dais, "So yo…aggugha…ou got my payment King?"

The king waved towards the back of the room where the two had just entered. And the Teenager reentered the throne room carrying a new platter. He walked up to the duo and lifted the top dome revealing a bowl filled with credit chits.

"Yo..uggug..ou know what this means don't you Morty." Rick said reaching out to grab the bowl.

"No rick I do…don't" he said Looking confused.

"Its simple Morty, BLITZ and CHITS!" Rick cheered.

"But why ar...re we getting paid Rick"

"Do…ugghesgh…es it matter Morty? We are Going To BLITZ and CHITS!." Rick Cheered again, pulling out his portal gun and creating a new portal. "Come on" HE said as he jumped into the portal before him. Morty Following a moment later.

In the background the news was still playing, the volume went up as the King held out a remote.

"In Business news McDonalds has been working to try and repair the damage done to their brand name. They are trying to lay blame on their New distribution manager, Jerry Smith, but the damage seems to have been done. SO far Ninty percent of their restaraunts have been burned to the ground in what are now being called the Szechuan Riots."


End file.
